Si proche mais tellement éloigner
by Amyrel
Summary: Spoil si vous n'êtes pas encore à la quatrième grande guerre ninja. Un OS sur les dernières pensées de Neji, essentiellement adressées à une certaine personne.


**Avant de commencer je préfère vous prévenir que si vous me plagier... je vous mords *^* **

**Ah oui et bien évidement les personnages ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent tous sans exception à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Seul l'histoire m'appartient.**

* * *

**_Si près mais à la fois si loin..._ **

Hime, tu ne trouves pas que ces quelques mots définissent bien notre relation, nous étions si proches, mais en même tant tellement éloigner, nous étions si différents mais pourtant si semblables .

Hime aujourd'hui, je peux te le dire, mais je pense quand même que tu l'avais remarqué, je t'ai détesté, j'ai souhaité te voir disparaître ,te voir souffrir comme moi j'ai souffert. Pendant plusieurs années, tu as été comme un réceptacle pour toute la colère et la haine que j'éprouvais pour notre famille, je t'ai tenu pour responsable de toutes les souffrances que j'endurais alors que quelque part au fond de moi-même, je savais pertinemment que tu n'y étais pour rien, mais j'étais trop têtu pour l'accepter.

Hime , je te détestais, mais en même temps j'étais jaloux de toi et envieux de ce que tu possédait, du fait que tu soit née dans la branche principal et moi dans la branche secondaire, du fait que toi tu ai encore un parent - même si je savais qu'il te méprisait- , alors j'ai tout fait pour te surpasser, t'écraser, pour que les membres de la Soke , les anciens et surtout ton père -mon oncle- reconnaissent enfin ma véritable valeur et j'ai réussi mais à quel prix ?... J'étais devenu hautain et froid et je t'avais à plusieurs reprises blésé, pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. J'ai profité du fait que ton père ne dise rien sur mes agissements pour te rabaisser d'avantage et comme à cette époque, tu manquais cruellement de confiance en toi, tu as cru mes propos et t'es effacer encore plus que tu ne l'étais déjà. Je me rends à présent compte que je suis en partie responsable de ta timidité maladive. Pardon...

Hime te souviens-tu du jour de l'examen des Chunins? Moi oui ! Quand j'ai vu nos deux noms apparaître sur le tableau d'affichage, j'ai jubilé intérieurement en imaginant l'issue de ce combat que – malgré moi - je connaissais déjà. Avant que l'on ne commence à se battre, nous avons discuté - beaucoup trop à mon goût- mais le sujet tournait surtout autour de toi, de ton comportement, de ta personnalité, de tes manières et je t'ai dit des choses que je n'aurais pas dû.

Hime durant tout le combat, je n'ai cherché à faire qu'une chose : t'affaiblir pour te porter le coup de grâce. Un moment lorsque je pensais avoir gagné, je dois te dire que tu m'as surpris en te relevant et en me fixant une expression déterminée sur le visage et alors tu t'es mise toi aussi à me parler de moi : de mon comportement, de la colère et de la rancœur que j'éprouvais, tu avais touché un point sensible, car à cet instant tout un tas d'émotions sont montés en moi et j'ai foncé sur toi pour réellement en finir et j'étais sur le point de le faire quand nos senseis sont apparu et m'ont stoppés . Sur le coup, j'étais furieux, car ils s'étaient tous déplacés pour toi, pour te protéger de moi, pour te sauver, pour m'arrêter, mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne leur remercierais jamais assez, car grâce à eux, j'ai évité de commettre la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

Hime je regrette d'avoir était à deux doigts de t'assassiner, nous étions semblables, nous aurions dû nous soutenir, nous entraider, mais au lieu de cela, j'ai était lâche, je t'ai tourné le dos et me suis éloigner de la vérité en te laissant tout affronter seule. Tu m'as dit que c'était du passé et que tu m'avais pardonné car tu savais que je ne le referais plus mais j'ai toujours cette impression étrange qui me ronge et que je ne saurais expliquer clairement mais que je pense être... le remords . Tu m'as dit il y a longtemps que de nous deux, c'est moi qui avais le plus souffert de la situation familiale, mais c'est faux, tu as enduré les difficultés sans détourner le regard et sans te plaindre comme le fait que tu aies été mise de côté, tu as toujours fait en sorte d'être gentille et compréhensive même avec ceux qui t'on rabaisser, comme moi, tu n'as jamais était en colère contre moi, tu as juste voulu me montrer que je me trompais, que j'avais tort. J'espère que dans un avenir proche, tu réussiras à faire de même avec le reste du clan.

Hime je suis heureux d'avoir pu passer une partie de ma vie à tes côtés, à pouvoir veiller sur toi comme l'aurait fait un vrai grand frère ... Grand frère ! C'est comme cela que tu aimais m'appeler n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas comment oublier le jour où tu l'as fait pour la première fois, la première fois que tu m'as appelé nii-san, tu ne peux savoir à quel point cela m'avait fait chaud au cœur : tu t'étais présenté devant moi dans un de tes kimonos préféré - le blanc avec des fleurs de cerisier bleu sur le bas-côté droit - un bouquet de fleurs à la main et me l'avait tendu un sourire chaleureux sur ton visage enfantin, même en y repensant aujourd'hui cela me fait encore le même effet.

Hime tu as étais là pour me soutenir et m'encourager lors de mes entraînements même si les tiens étaient plus rigoureux, ces doux sourires que tu m'offrais m'ont souvent réconforté lorsque j'allais mal, tu trouvais toujours les mots juste pour me remettre sur le droit chemin. Si tu n'avais pas était présente ou si nous nous n'étions pas rapprocher, je pense que j'aurais certainement étais capable d'agir comme l'aîné Uchiwa et mettre à feu et à sang notre clan.

Hime même si tout le monde, et même toi ne le savent pas, tu es une personne adorable sur qui on peut compter en cas de problème et qui sait trouvée les mots qu'il faut quand il faut, notre clan juge peut-être cela comme étant une faiblesse, mais c'est en fait une grande qualité que tout le monde ne possède pas, en fait, tu me fais un peu penser à Naruto, ce baka que tu admire depuis tant d'années, mais qui ne s'est jamais intéresser plus à toi à ton plus grand malheur, mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr - même certain - qu'un jour, tu rencontrera quelqu'un qui t'aimera et t'acceptera comme tu es . Malheureusement, je ne serais pas là pour juger si oui ou non, il sera capable de te rendre heureuse, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours présent quelque part au fond de toi, et même si tu ne me vois pas, je continuerai à veillée sur toi comme je le faisais. Je sais que même si je ne suis plus physiquement auprès de toi, tu auras toujours des personnes sur qui comptées comme l'Inuzuka et l'Aburame, tes deux coéquipiers à qui je fais confiance pour te soutenir et te protéger de retour à Konoha .

Hime, aujourd'hui, je dois te laisser, mais ne pleure pas pour moi et ne t'inquiète pas non plus on se quitte quelque temps, mais on se reverra bientôt - en tout cas, je l'espère, je prie toutefois pour que ce moment ne vienne pas vite, car je souhaite que tu aies toi aussi l'occasion de prouver à tous ceux qui t'ont sous-estimé ta vraie force, mais je ne souhaite pas que tu changes pour autant : n'oublie pas de toujours rester fidèle à soi-même.

Hime, je m'en vais rejoindre dans un monde sûrement meilleur - dans lequel il n'y aura pas de guerre, pas de morts inutile - ceux qui sont partis avant moi et je t'y attendrais avec tous les autres, mais surtout prend ton temps, je ne tiens pas à te revoir de sitôt. Et...

… Au revoir Hinata-sama .

* * *

**Bon bah voilà mon premier one-shot, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et si c'est le cas laisser moi un commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir :)  
**


End file.
